


Thunder

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Bingo 2017, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Most people find thunder disruptive, Stiles finds it calming





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly, this is actually the first fic I wrote for Sterek Bingo- back when I thought I was going to try to make all of my entries 1K... ^^; Thus why it's so short

Stiles loved storms

He loved the rain, the thunder, it was all strangely peacefull

Most people thought of storms as chaotic, dangerous, feirce

But Stiles found them to be a welcome and refreshing thing, like a renewal, a cleansing

They rinsed the hell from the world- well, not literally, as cool as that would be, but....

There was just something calming about them, especially late at night

And yet... no matter how calming and peacefull the sound of the storm was, Stiles found himself utterly incapable of being calm or at peace currently

"Stiles? What are you still doing up? It's two in the morning..."

The Spark looked up, rubbing his eyes a little bit as he stared at the man at the top of the stairs

"I promised Lydia these invitations would be sent out in the morning," he muttered back

"And...?" Derek asked slowly, eyebrows raised

"And I still have nine of these left that I have to glue these stupid little flower applique`s on..." he said with a groan, collapsing backwards onto the living room floor

Derek winced internally, stepping off of the bottom stair and making his way towards his husband

"Stiles... have you even addressed the envelopes yet?"

"Yeah... atleast I managed to do ONE thing right...."

"You do plenty right... although... why are you doing this down here anyway?"

"Because if I do it upstairs where it's warm and comfy and dark I'll fall asleep..."

Derek gave a deep sigh, gently reaching out and taking his husband's arm

"Stiles, they're just party invitations, they aren't that important, I promise,"

"They are though... I promised Lydia, and this is the last day they can be mailed off and still get there by next week, Lydia's party is next Friday, if these invites are late she'll have my head,"

As much as he truly hated to admit it... Stiles was right, saying Lydia was... protective... over her parties was like saying a mother bear was protective over her cubs...

"Why didn't you start on this earlier?" he sighed, rubbing his eyes

"Dude, I DID, I've been at it for hours!! I got the invitations this afternoon in the mail, I've been screwing around with this since after dinner,"

"It's taken you THAT long?" Derek asked skeptickally, eyebrows raised

"Well I mean... two hours of that was devoted to finding the attendee list that Lydia gave me... but still! Yes!"

Derek took a deep breath, shoulders slumping slightly, he knew that Stiles wasn't going to just abandon this, no matter how much he probably should

"So... all you have to do is just put the flowers on the invitations and stick them in the envelopes right? That's it?"

"And put the seals on the envelopes yeah, why?"

Derek gave a vaguely dismissive gesture, moving to sit down next to Stiles and heaving a sigh

"Go upstairs, I'll finish this,"

"Wah- ... but Der-!"

"No, I've made up my mind, you're practically falling asleep down here as it is and I'm not letting you stay down here for another hour screwing around with these things- you're going upstairs to rest, I'm going to finish these and put them in a box by the front door so they can be mailed in the morning, alright?"

Stiles huffed, if there was one thing he hated it was being told what to do...

But even he had to admit, Derek had a point, he was barely keeping his eyes open as it was and he was already this close to messing up one of the invitations himself...

And if he did that, Lydia would murder him

"Fine," he huffed after a moment, reluctantly pushing himself up from the floor and giving Derek a weary stare

"But if you screw up even one of these invites-"

"You can have my remains after Lydia kills me, I promise," Derek answered tiredly

Stiles gave a nod, nose wrinkled as he finally started off towards the stairs, pausing at the bottom and glancing over his shoulder at his husband

"Hey... Derek-"

"You're welcome," Derek interrupted, offering Stiles a slight upturn of his lips as well before starting to grab a few of the flower applique`s and some invitations

"Now go- I mean it Stiles,"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say," Stiles taunted back, heading upstairs and rubbing his eyes as he walked

The upstairs hallway was pleasantly dark, lit up only by the now dull light of the living room below, and it felt incredibly nice on his sore and tired eyes

He mumbled a quiet greeting to the dog as she bounced around excitedly for his arrival

He felt incredibly guilty over leaving Derek downstairs to screw around with those invitations wile he went to bed, but if Derek was insisting....

Well who was Stiles to tell him no?

Besides, with the rain and the wind and the stormy weather it was all he could do to keep himself awake as it was...

So he crawled into bed, the mattress and pillows utterly and incredibly soft and plush underneath him, trying to pull him down into sleep

It helped that the dog had crawled over to lay next to him at the foot of the bed, there was just one thing missing...

Unfortunately that one thing was the most critically vital part of this entire operation

Ever since he and Derek started sleeping together Stiles had actually developed the ability to, you know, _sleep_

No more insomnia, rarely any nightmares, he felt good with Derek- safe, and now trying to sleep without him... it was stupidly difficult in ways that it really didn't need to be

It took about three minutes for him to decide that this wasn't going to work before he reluctantly rolled out of bed, much to the dog's displeasure, and started on his way downstairs again

He glanced over the banister, trying to count how many invitations Derek had left- his consensus?

Probably eight

He slinked down the stairs, not even bothering to notice the frown on Derek's face as he slipped into the living room

Wordlessly, he sat down next to his husband and grabbed an invitation and a flower, letting his head fall against Derek's shoulder as he started gluing the ridiculous papper flower onto the card

"Are you ok?" Derek asked slowly, turning away from the envelope he had half-licked

"Yeah...."

Stiles' voice, distant, tired, and almost emotionless, certainly didn't SOUND ok

"Is something wrong?"

"No... just... couldn't sleep,"

Derek glanced down at him, watching the way Stiles' eyes drooped and carefully taking the invitation and the glue away from him before he made a mess

As he predicted, the spark curled into his side instead, pressing his face against Derek's arm to sheild his eyes from the punishment of the living room lights, body practically slumped against him at this point

Derek rolled his eyes playfully, hurrying to finish the invitations so Stiles wouldn't have to be down here missing his rest any longer than he already had to be

It took longer than he thought it would, actually, gluing the flowers down took more precision than he expected, although that probably explained why it had taken Stiles so long to do the majority of them

And ofcourse his limited mobility due to having Stiles in his lap didn't necessarily help....

Regardless, he managed to finish them in thirty minutes (more or less finished anyway) and then was faced with a dilemma:

Wake up Stiles so he can comfortably put the box of invitations where it belongs.... or... try his best to just work around Stiles' sleep and put the invitations where they belong anyway

And because Derek can never just go easy on himself, he obviously chose the latter

Oh well, atleast this would be incredible practice for dealing with future children

Derek was absolutely certain that this wouldn't be the last time by far that he would be faced with something similar to this

With as much care as he could manage, he slipped his sleeping husband into one arm, hoisting him up as he carefully balanced the box of invitations in the other

From there, all he had to do was get to the door and set the box down- easy enough right?

Wrong

He got as far as the "Get to the door" part before everything went sideways, having misjudged the amount of space he had between himself, the door, and the counter

What resulted was slamming his elbow into the counter hard enough that he almost screamed, it made a terribly loud banging noise as he hit it, biting down as hard as he could on his lip to keep from screaming

And Stiles... Stiles didn't even twitch

He was still just as fast asleep as he was before

_Amazing...._

Silently nursing his throbbing elbow, he finally set the stupid box down, holding Stiles in both arms now as the spark hugged himself closer against Derek's neck, head on his shoulder, a little bit of drool starting to drip out of his mouth

Derek never thought he'd live to say it- or think it- but he actually didn't mind

Drool meant that Stiles was sleeping- that he was resting peacefully, not having horrible night terrors or suffering from insomnia

If it came down to drool or not sleeping?

Derek would take the drool anytime

He carefully pushed past the baby gate at the top of the stairs, gently brushing the dog away as she came to circle around his feet- likely not any happier to be awake at this hour than Derek was

The rain outside was still pouring pretty steadily, creating an incredibly peacefull atmosphere as he carefully laid Stiles in bed and crawled in next to him

"Der?" the younger man grumbled, reaching out blindly for his husband before Derek even got the chance to lay down

Sure, he hadn't woken up when Derek nearly crushed his elbow, but setting him down for two seconds already had him stirring

_Incredible_

"I'm right here," he promised, pulling the blankets over them both and feeling the dog settle down against his back

It didn't take long for Stiles to wiggle closer to Derek, seeking him out in his sleep as the werewolf pulled him in invitingly, arms wrapped around him and eyes closing as he just listened to the beautifull combination of the rain outside and Stiles' heart beating in his chest

It was weird how something so incredibly plain made him feel this good, how something so simple was also so immensely peacefull, how it made him feel more content than he could ever remember feeling

All of the pain and suffering and loss that had been going on throughout the last several years, and yet somehow...

Somehow it managed to become _this_

This astoundingly, outstandingly peacefull thing that Derek honestly didn't know how to live without anymore

As he started dozing off, he couldn't help smiling over that fact, that after so long of struggling and suffering, of living in nothing but agony and fear, he and Stiles both had found a mutual peace

They had found, in eachother, true and utter comfort


End file.
